


Conversaciones de madrugada

by werty9i



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, He Tian needs a hug, Hurt He Tian, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure He Tian, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Mo, Sweet Mo Guan Shan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werty9i/pseuds/werty9i
Summary: El padre de Mo nunca fue a la cárcel y Mo creció siendo seguro de si mismo y teniendo buenos momentos con ambos padres. Mo apoya emocionalmente a Tian. Ambos son muy cercanos, nunca han hecho cosas especialmente amorosas, saben que su amistad no solo es una simple amistad, pero tampoco han tenido un motivo para aclararlo.Después de pasar una semana con su familia, Tian vuelve a su solitario departamento y solo quiere ver a Mo, ya que siente que es la única persona a la que le importa de verdad. Mo es muy atento y cariñoso con un inseguro He Tian
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste :3  
> Me quedo un poco largo uu

_**Conversaciones de una madrugada** _

Después de una semana de convivencia y conversaciones con su padre y Cheng, Tian llega al fin a su departamento con ganas de olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de la humillación frente a su padre. Olvidarse de que aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Olvidarse de que lo bajaron del pedestal donde el mismo se puso. Olvidarse de que ya se paso el efecto del calmante que tomo en la tarde y ahora volvía a sentir enteramente todo su cuerpo. Y sobre todo olvidarse de que a su corta edad parece que no tuviera a nadie. Llega a un departamento frío, sin nadie que lo espere. Llega a tratar de olvidarse de todo en un lugar donde no tiene nada con que distraerse.

Quiere ver a Mo, pero no sabe si este vendrá a esta hora. Sus recuerdos con él se ven tan lejanos aunque solo haya pasado una semana. Tendría que ingeniárselas para que venga, así que saca su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje, nada pierde con intentar.

 _Tian: Pequeño Mo, no quieres venir a ayudarme_ _con la comida_

_Mo: Por que iría?, pide algo para comer_

Tian lo preveía y se preguntaba si vendría si piensa que esta en peligro. Tiene varias heridas, ¿Vendrá si las ve? O debería intentar que se vieran peor. Mira su mano derecha, tiene los nudillos muy heridos y esta lleno de moretones, como casi todo su cuerpo. Ve su antebrazo, tiene una herida profunda por haberse caído encima de un pedazo de vidrio. Lo observa y recuerda todo, lo muy maltratado que fue y quien era la única persona que podría hacerlo sentir mejor. Le envía la foto a Mo.

_Tian: Vamos pequeño Mo (^.^)_

_Mo: Voy para allá_

_Mo: No te odio tanto_

Lo sabe, por todas las veces que lo ha apoyado, sabe que sienten más que una amistad. Algo que no se ha querido aclarar en mucho tiempo por la confusión inicial y el orgullo de los dos.

**Pov. Tian.**

Escucho en timbre y voy a abrir la puerta. Ahí esta Mo, con ropa deportiva y un poco agotado por el apuro el llegar al departamento.

Tian – Pequeño Mo, que bueno que llegaste, cocina algo que tengo hambre.

Mo entra al lugar, y se asegura que todo esta como siempre.

Mo – ¿Que ha pasado?

Le sonrío – He vuelto.

Mo – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tian – Ya todo esta bien, volví.

**Pov. Mo**

No quise sacarle mas el tema, sabia que no me lo diría, sabia que su familia estaba en cosas turbias, no iba a presionarlo con esos temas. Lo importante es que volvió. Lo veo acomodándose en un asiento de la isla que tiene en la cocina.

Tian – ¿Que me prepararás?

Mo – Te curaré las heridas primero ¿Vale?

Tian – Pequeño Mo, no sabia que te preocupabas tanto por mi.

Lo dices en un tono tan apagado que no sé que pensar de la situación. ¿Dónde quedo tu tono burlón al hablar así?, qué carajos ha pasado la semana que desapareció. Lo miro, observo su cara, esta con moretones, pero no hay nada hinchado, tiene ojeras y esta pálido, se ve muy cansado. Veo su cuerpo, tiene todo cubierto excepto sus manos que se ven muy maltratadas. Quisiera exigirle que me explicara todo, pero creo que eso en este momento no es importante.

Voy por el botiquín, hemos sido parte de muchas peleas a lo largo del tiempo así que se perfectamente donde esta, el un cajón en el estante del baño de tu cuarto. Cuando vuelvo te me quedas mirando. Te veo triste y un poco dudoso, nunca te he visto comportándote así, y sé que hoy no puedo responderte de cualquier forma, estas débil y un mal tono de mi parte podría hacerte sentir mucho peor.

Mo – Déjame ver tus heridas.

Tian – Tengo demasiadas.

Mo – Por favor.

Tian levanta tu manga – Esta es la peor de todas.

Mo – Quítate la casaca mejor.

Me haces caso y me quedo viendo tus heridas que son pocas, pero tus moretones se ven muy mal. Las heridas han comenzado a cicatrizar así que te las debiste hacer hace un día o por ahí. Me pregunto si estuviste sufriendo solo.

Te estuve curando las heridas, limpiándolas y asegurándome de que no se llegaran a infectar. Cuando te dije que usaras ropa mas ligera para que estuvieras mas cómodo nos dirigimos a tu cuarto y te escogí algo. Estábamos con una luz tenue, lo que iluminaba el lugar era las luces de la ciudad en tu enorme ventanal, la luz del pasillo y la luz del baño donde me lave las manos después de curarte. Mientras te cambiabas estaba sentado en tu cama y vi que tu espalda estaba tenía tres moretones enormes, dos a los costados y uno en la cadera baja que seguía debajo de tu pantalón. Tus moretones son horribles y me duelen hasta a mi ¿También los tendrás en las piernas?

Mo – Espera, te voy a poner la crema para moretones.

**Pov Tian.**

Te me acercaste para ponerme la dichosa crema y me dijiste que me volteara. Sentí que lo hacías con delicadeza, se que no me harías daño. Me hiciste voltearme de nuevo para ve si tenia moretones al frente y me pusiste más crema. Te ves tan tierno cuidándome así. Me siento seguro así.

Mo – Te debe doler mucho, toma un par de pastillas para el dolor.

Me alcanzaste las pastillas y agarre una botella de agua cerca para tomarlas. Me puse una polo suelto y una polera negra. Te vi observándome desde la silla de mi escritorio.

Tian – Pequeño Mo, que pervertido viéndome todo el rato.

Mo – Ven.

Tian – ¿Que?

Mo – Acercate.

Te hice caso y nos miramos fijamente un rato hasta que me agarraste las manos con delicadez, diste un largo suspiro mientras sonreías un poco.

Me hablaste suavemente – Ven, siéntate.

Sabia a lo que te referías, no había otro lugar en donde sentarse, así que solo podía ser eso. Te miré un poco dudoso, pero tu mano derecha fue a parar a mi cintura para darme mas estabilidad y me empujaste ligeramente hacia ti, y cedí, creo que siempre cedería a cualquier cosa que quisieras. Apoye mis manos en tus hombros y me senté encima de tus piernas con cuidado y con mis piernas colgando a los lados. La silla resistía muy bien nuestros pesos, era bueno saberlo, quien sabe en el futuro. Me pasaste los brazos por la espalda y yo me pegue mas a tí con mi cara sobre tu hombro para abrazarte por el cuello.

Si, esto era lo que necesitaba, después de que la relación con mi hermano se deteriorara cuando era niño, nadie me había tratado así, todos siempre esperaron que yo sea el fuerte, que no mostrara debilidad y si lo hacia era castigado. Sabia que estaba jodido por mi infancia, creo que tu también lo sabias y siempre estabas ahí. Me gustaban estos momentos íntimos que teníamos, donde solo somos nosotros, donde no importaba las demás personas, solo nosotros. Nosotros, suena tan bien. Donde podríamos ser nosotros mismos, donde no importaba que fuera débil, donde no se veía mal que te necesitará. Cada uno tenia sus altos y bajos y el otro siempre lo apoyaba. Dios, te quiero tanto, espero que no te vayas nunca.

**Pov. Mo**

Mo – ¿Como estas?

Tian – Mucho mejor ahora.

Mo – Me alegro.

Volteo mi cara para darte un beso en la mejilla. Solo quiero que te sientas mejor y no soy bueno con las palabras. Siento que sonríes, te abrazo más. Te quejas y me acorde de tus heridas.

Mo – Lo siento, espero que la pastilla te este ayudando.

Asientes con la cabeza y quiero conversar contigo, no sé de que, pero quiero hacerlo. No tenemos este tipo de momentos todos los días, pero cada vez que sucede los aprecio mucho.

Mo – ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Tian – Pequeño Mo, que pervertido.

Me rio un poco y te doy otro beso en la mejilla – Esta bien si solo nos quedamos así.

Tian – Un rato mas, de ahí podemos dormir.

Mo – Pensé que me habías llamado para que te cocinara.

Tian – No tengo hambre.

Mo – Eso es una sorpresa.

Sonreímos un poco y ya quiero mirarte, necesito unos segundos de entera sinceridad para saber si todo esta bien. Me separo un poco y tu también, nos miramos un rato y llevo mi mano a tu mejilla, cierras los ojos mientras te acaricio. Llevo mi otra mano a tu cara también, te tomo del mentón con una y con la otra te cepillo tu cabello para atrás.

Mo – Oye.

Tian – ¿Si?

Se lo que te falta escuchar, lo que no escuchaste en esta semana y cada vez que te lo digo te hace sentir querido – ¿Sabes que me importas no?

Tenemos familias muy diferentes y no puedo evitar ser protector cuando se trata de ti, especialmente si estas en este estado. Aún noto tus facciones cansadas. Casi nunca nos ponemos sentimentales y esta oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

Me sonríes y me hablas burlón – Lo sé y me gusta que me lo recuerdes, así si eres una novia cariñosa.

Te dedico la mejor sonrisa seductora que me sale – Siempre, princesa.

Cambias inmediatamente tu expresión. Sé que te molesta cuando te llamo así, usualmente nos llamamos así solo para molestarnos. Quiero que te olvides de todo lo que paso en esa semana.

Me rió – Vamos, no te molestes por eso.

Te haces el indignado y haces como si te fueras a bajar – Me voy.

Sé que no te iras y también sé que te gusta que te busque cuando te pones así, te abrazo más – Lo siento, lo siento.

No puedo evitar reírme un poco, él también se quiere reír. Lo miro sonriendo.

Tian – Mira que hasta pareces guapo desde acá.

Me hago el indignado – Osea no crees que sea guapo.

Tian – No tanto como yo.

Mo – Es que tu eres la princesa.

Creo que ahora si estas indignado – Ahora si me voy.

Te miro inocentemente – Vamos, vamos. Soy un tonto no me hagas caso.

Me miras malicioso – Dilo seriamente.

Lo hago – Soy un tonto.

Tian – Admite que eres un pervertido.

Ahora yo me hago el indignado – No soy un pervertido, tú si lo eres, me das miedo aveces.

Tian – Bye.

Mo – Soy un pinche pervertido.

Te ríes, después de todo este rato bromeando tus facciones están relajadas y te miras mas animado.

Tian – Quédate a dormir hoy.

Mo – Lo pensaré.

Tian – Te dejaré solo para que lo pienses.

Mo – Sabes que me quedaré.

Tian – Mas te vale.

Sonó algo afuera y te pones alerta. Te sientas erguido y enlazas tus brazos en mi cuello como apoyo. Hay un silencio prolongado, también miro hacia afuera, escucho a una vecina hablar, así que no fue en el departamento, seguro fue en la puerta. Ahora hay un silencio en la habitación.

Tian – Bueno, ahora que.

Mo – No lo sé.

Me sonríes burlón – Admite que te gusta estas así.

Me sonrojo un poco, no soy de hablar mucho de este tipo de cosas – Si.

Tian se emociona – Awww, que lindo – Me aprieta las mejillas y ahora estas burlón – Ves mountain, así te ves mejor.

Te sonrío – Ya deberíamos dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov. Tian**

Nos preparamos para dormir, le presto una muda de ropa, le queda un poco grande, se ve tan lindo. Mo se acordó que no comí, así que fue me hizo tostadas francesas. Yo ya estaba muy cansado, especialmente por las pastillas y apenas y no me dormí mientras comía. Nos acostamos, nos miramos cara a cara estando separados, como siempre. Nos miramos mientras sonreímos. Suena un celular. Esta todo tan silencioso que puedo escuchar todo.

Mo – ¿Hola?

X - Hola bebe, que carajos que no estas en la reunión.

Bebe.

Mo – ¿ahorita?

X – Si ¿Cuando si no?

Mo – Lo siento me olvide, no estoy en mi casa ahora.

X – ¿Todo en orden? Te escuchas serio.

Mo – Si, estoy cuidando de un amigo, no podre conectarme hoy.

Un amigo.

X – Vale, pero hay que hacerlo antes del Lunes.

Mo – Gracias, de ahí acordamos un día.

Tian – ¿Que pasó?

Mo – Me había olvidado que iba a conectarme para acabar un trabajo – Suspiro – Ya lo veré mas tarde. Que suerte que aún no dormimos.

Finjo que no me dolió que me acordara que solo somos amigos – Si, no te preocupes.

Me acaricia el cabello otra vez y ahora me pregunto si solo conmigo hace este tipo de cosas, siempre pensé que si, pero escuchando a otra persona llamarlo de esa forma y que él no se haya molestado me hace dudarlo. Tal vez por eso nunca hemos aclarado nada, tal vez por eso tampoco hemos hecho mucho. Ni hacemos mucho, nos hemos besado muy pocas veces y eso si contaba picos como besos, solo se besaron realmente una vez. Siempre pensé que era porque somos hombres y al principio a mi también me pareció todo raro y no tener ese tipo de acercamientos se sentía genial, podíamos abrirnos y hacer cosas juntos sin preocuparnos de que la otra persona propasará nuestros limites o nos incomodara. ¿Estaremos listos para lo que sigue?, nunca me había puesto a pensar en este tipo de cosas, en realidad todo siempre estuvo bien, pero pensar que se vaya con alguien más es otra cosa totalmente diferente. No quiero perder lo que ...

Mo – ¿En que piensas?

Medio sonrio – En que tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir.

Mo – Que raro, las pastillas ya te debieron hacerte dormir.

Le asiento, también está cansado, me acomoda el cabello hacia atrás y cierro los ojos.

Bueno, somos mas que amigos, me pidió que me sentara en sus piernas, así que amigos amigos no somos. No somos pareja, ¿Ser pareja? Sería raro, pero es mucho mejor que verlo de pareja con otra persona. No quiero verlo con nadie mas, no me importa que no seamos pareja, solo quiero que me preste atención a mi. ¿Lo hace? Tampoco es que nos veamos 24/7, nos vemos muy seguido si, pero si sale con otras personas tampoco le pregunto mucho, siempre pensé que solo era yo y estaba muy seguro de ello. 

Quiero saber que me quiere de esa manera, no solamente como un amigo que necesita cariño o que necesita de ayuda. ¿Y si solo me ve así? Como un su mejor amigo al cual quiere confortar de cualquier forma. ¿Y si tiene a alguien mas? O a muchos mas. Después de todo, acariciar el cabello de otras personas no es considerado como un engaño, ni preocuparse por ellos, ni besarles en la mejilla. Mierda, tengo que saberlo. ¿Y si me contesta que no soy la única persona con la que hace estas cosas? ¿Lo podré soportar? Especialmente en un momento como este, en donde siento que ya no me queda casi nada por luchar. Dime que soy el único. No me mientas pero solo dime eso.

Le doy vuelta una y otra vez a estos pensamientos y no puedo soportarlo, tal vez mi padre tiene razón, tal vez mis amistades no son lo que creo. Y no puedo evitar recordarlo todo, recordar mi infancia después de pelearme con mi hermano, recordar como mi padre siempre se dirige a mi. Recordar que no puedo ser débil y que a la única persona con la que puedo serlo puede no corresponderme o peor, desaparecer de mi vida. No puedo evitar imaginarme muchos escenarios en donde Mo me dice que en realidad no me ve de esa forma, que de verdad no me quiere, que trata a varias personas como yo, escenas donde encuentra a otra persona que lo hace enteramente feliz. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, en algún momento me voltee y comencé a llorar de alucinaciones que yo mismo cree pero que se sentían tan real.

Ya no lo aguanto más, tengo que preguntarle, si no, no podré volver a dormir. Me volteo bruscamente. Mo se da cuenta.

Mo – ¿Soñaste con que te caías?

Tian – No – Te digo serio. Me miras, ya no estas medio dormido y te ves serio también.

Mo – ¿Que pasó?¿Tuviste pesadillas con lo que pasó?

Tian – ¿Lo que pasó?

Mo – Toda la semana donde no estuviste.

Tian – No tanto así, aunque si me afecto.

Mo – Lo sé, respeto que no me quieras decir, no es que nos digamos todo, pero siempre que necesites algo, avísame.

Tian – ¿Y sobre que cosas tu no me dices?

Mo – ¿Que?

Tian – Estamos hablando de que cosas no nos decimos, yo no te cuento lo de mi familia porque son una mierda, pero que cosas no me dices tu a mi.

Mo – Pues, no sé, me refería a que no nos damos muchos detalles de las cosas o algo así.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

Mo – Tian, ¿Que pasa? Ya note tus ojos.

Tian – No sé.

Mo – Tian, nos conocemos mucho y me importas pero no leo la mente, por favor dime que pasa, ¿Te han amenazado? – Niego – Si yo me pusiera raro, ¿No te gustaría que te dijera por que?

Tian – Si.

Siento un nudo en mi boca y siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla por un par de segundos, te acercas más y sé que no seré capaz de preguntártelo mientras te miro a los ojos. Alzo mi brazo para abrazarte por la cintura, quiero tu contacto, tú mueves tu brazo a la altura de mi cabeza y la levanto para que puedas poner tu brazo debajo. Ya no te estoy mirando directamente a los ojos y me hace sentir mas seguro por alguna razón. Me das un beso en la frente para relajarme aun mas, me siento confiado con ello.

Tian – Necesito saber algo.

Mo – Dime.

¿Que le pregunto?¿Besas en la frente a otras personas?¿Sientas en tus piernas a otras personas? Dios, necesito una pregunta no gay. Ahhhh. Mierda por qué soy tan gay. A la mierda, soy fucking Tian.

Tian – Quiero sabes si tienes intereses amorosos.

Si, me cobarde, pero solo un poquito.

Mo – ¿Intereses amorosos?

Tian – Si, ya sabes novios, novias, lo que sea que te guste.

Se rie – ¿Lo que sea que me guste?

Tian – Si.

Estas en silencio unos segundos – Vale, ya se de que va esto, nunca lo hemos hablado formalmente. Si es necesario, hay que aclararlo ahora – Me separas un poco de ti, para poder vernos cara a cara.

Tian – Si, bien, tu comienza – Lo peor ya paso, espero.

Me miras sonriendo – ¿Es por eso que te has puesto así no?

Tian – Un poco, me jugo una mala pasada la visita a mi padre también.

Mo – ¿Te dijo cosas feas?

Tian – Nada con lo que no pueda – Le digo orgulloso, pero contra ti no puedo.

Me besas, un beso corto, siento tu miedo al principio y como este se fue cuando te comencé a corresponder, era lo que quería, casi todo lo que quería.

Mo – ¿Que es exactamente lo que quieres aclarar? – Ya me aclaraste una parte.

Tian – Todo – Me miras confundido – ¿Hay otra u otras personas?

Mo – Nunca.

La palabra que menos espere, pero que me trae de vuelta.

Tian – Si me mientes no te lo perdonare, aún puedes retractarte.

Me miras a los ojos, tu expresión es tranquila – Es en serio, ¿Y tú?

Ahora solo me quiero sincerar y sacar todo – No hay nadie mas. Las cosas estaban bien, pero la llamada me perturbó.

Me miras compresivo – Entiendo, ella llamas así a todos.

Te sonrió. Igual siento celos, pero si dices eso yo te creo.

Tian – En realidad era por que me llamaste amigo.

Me miras sorprendido – ¿Quieres... ?

Tian – No. Bueno no sé, es nuevo para nosotros. Pero no te quiero con nadie más.

Mo – Yo tampoco te quiero con nadie más.

Eso era todo lo que quería.

Nos besamos más, despacio, estar con un hombre sería algo nuevo para los dos, especialmente porque somos muy cercanos. Pero creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto.

Le sonrío – Estaremos bien.

Mo – Siempre.

Me río – Que respuestas que te has mandado, hoy estas muy intenso.

También sonríes – Mira quien habla, quien me levanta a las 3:30 para aclarar las cosas.

Tian – Lo necesitaba.

Mo – Lo sé – Me besas la frente – Solo jugaba.

Tian – Oye.

Me sonríes – ¿Que?

Te veo sonriendo y también lo hago, mi inseguridad ya no está – Te quiero, gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora.

Me besas de nuevo la frente, creo que será lo nuestro por un tiempo – También te quiero. Estamos para apoyarnos.

Tian – Quien diría que seriamos unos románticos.

Mo – Quien diría que te podrías comportar como una persona civilizada.

Me hago el indignado y finjo que le golpeo – Pequeño Mo, no malogres el bello momento.

Me sonríes y ya no decimos nada más. Me haces una mueca para saber que te duele el brazo, genial, ahora es mi turno de pasarte el mio por el cuello. Nos sonreímos. Sabemos que todo estará bien. Estamos juntos en esto. Te beso la frente y nos quedamos viendo. Nos acariciamos el cabello, nos hacemos muecas graciosas, nos reímos y nos quedamos poco a poco dormidos vencidos por el cansancio. 


End file.
